Perfectly Horrible
by Dana'sFairytales
Summary: "Oh, You've got some perfectly horrible memories in here haven't you?" A look into the life of Osgood.


Tom and Becky Osgood sat together on the family sofa, her legs were tucked up underneath her, as she cuddled into his side. It was completely dark except from the glow of the television. Their hands were linked, with Tom rubbing his finger across her hand soothingly.

Upstairs their two daughters and son slept silently. Their youngest Jennifer, was curled up as small as she could be, turned away from her sister, who slept in the bed opposite. Dried tear tracks on her face. As always the day had ended in an argument between the two of them.

Tom and Becky were not thinking about the arguments, they were thinking about how Alice like her older brother Henry was about to go to university. It made them both swell with pride how well their children were doing, and yet also sadness as they knew soon the house would be too quiet.

The bang on the door startled them both. Becky looked up at Tom, late night calls and visitors always meant trouble at UNIT. Tom muted the TV, and went to the window, peaking out between the curtains. A dark figure stood at the door, the light by the door was not working. Tom felt nerves in him.

"Becky, go upstairs." He whispered, "Quietly." He emphasised as she began to move.

The image on the TV suddenly disappeared, replaced by a blue screen, and an unnerving hum. Tom backed away from the window. And walked slowly to Becky, she stood frozen in fear, eyes on the door.

"Becky, listen to me, the gun is on the dresser, go guard the children." He said taking her face in his hands, he gently kissed her forehead. Her hands clung desperately onto his. Another loud knock, made them both jump, and Becky let out a squeal of terror.

A deep laugh echoed from behind the door. Becky reached for the phone in the hall, and placed the receiver to her ear. She was met with silence, no dialling tone. She shook her head at Tom, as he approached the door.

"Please, don't." she whispered.

He ignored her, and continued to the door, he slowly pulled open the door. There was no one there. Tom went out onto the doorstep and looked around the quiet street. His whole body tensed, he needed to get his family out of here, call UNIT.

A scream made him turn back into the house, he saw as his wife fell to the floor neck bleeding. Behind her stood a faceless man, all in black.

Tom stood motionless he wanted to run to his wife, hold her close, as she died, but he knew if he did he would be next and there would be no way to save his children.

Becky looked up at him, eyes wide, spitting out blood, her hands grasping around her neck. Her killer had made sure her death would not be a quick one.

"What do you want?" he shouted

Strong hands pushed him forward into his home, two more faceless men, closing the door behind them.

"Sgt. Tom Osgood of UNIT." A deep voice spoke from what seemed to be all three of the shapes. "You gave an order to destroy our spaceship, you must be punished."

Tom looked confused, then remembered, the ship he had been ordered to get destroyed over a week ago. "Your ship threatened earth." Tom stuttered

"You have declared war on us, we shall now take this planet by force." The voices boomed.

"Don't move!" a voice said, standing on the stairs clutching his father's gun was Henry. "I'm warning you." He said, as the faceless man raised his hand.

Light flew from his hand, hitting Henry square in the chest, before he even had time to react or realise what was happening. His body crumpled, and he fell near his mother's body.

"Nooo!" Tom screamed rushing to his son, the faceless man struck him with light too, before he could get any closer. He lay dead, arm stretched out to his dead family.

"There are two females upstairs." One of the men said

The three began up the stairs, but were interrupted by a wheezing, groaning sound, pieces of paper on the coffee table flew away, and slowly the Tardis materialized in the Osgood's living room. The three men, sped up the stairs as the door flew open. These aliens had heard of The Doctor, and knew that if they wanted to succeed they had to be far away from him.

"We get the girls and go, no delays." He boomed, as they reached the landing.

Becky blinked up at the Tardis, as a ragged man appeared, a long scarf, trailing across the floor. His hat holding in his curls.

"My…Daugh….ter…" she gasped in her final breath unable to get out the s. The Doctor heard a scream upstairs, and bounded up the stairs two at a time.

Alice had her body pinned up against the wall her bed rested against, trying to keep herself as far away from the faceless men as possible, one raised its arm, Alice closed her eyes, as the door burst open. The Doctor stood in the doorway, screwdriver out. It buzzed and the alien creatures screamed. They vanished in beams of light. The Doctor took Alice's hand, she was shivering.

"What were those things?"

"Those were aliens, Pernials, to be precise."

"You're The Doctor aren't you?" Alice gasped looking up at him, her father had always kept his work almost a hundred percent secret, except for The Doctor. He had told them stories of The Doctor as children to chase away their nightmares, well Jennifer's nightmares.

"My family are dead aren't they?" Alice gulped through tears,

"Yes, I'm sorry."

Alice nodded. Tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my god, Jennifer!" Alice suddenly screamed, and began running out of the room. Jennifer met her in the hallway gulping for air.

"They….They are all dead!" she cried, blood on her hands.

Alice looked at her sister breaking apart, she couldn't cope with this. In a few days her life was meant to start not be torn apart. She couldn't stay her and look after Jennifer forever. The Doctor was still in their bedroom looking at residual energy patterns.

"Jennifer, calm down. Go sit in Henry's room, call 999, and wait for UNIT" Alice directed Jennifer to Henry's door. "Can you do that?" Jennifer nodded gulping down tears, Alice pulled her into a hug, and pushed in the direction of the door.

Alice ran her hands through her beautiful hair, and went back into her room to see The Doctor.


End file.
